


Evergone

by LostCommander13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, OC's - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, first original work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCommander13/pseuds/LostCommander13
Summary: Bedtime stories. That's what parents told their kids. Just fairytales. "It isn't real," they said.They lied.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue** :  
_I knew the stories._  
_Everyone did._  
_The magical fairytales parents told their kids at bedtime._  
_Tales of a whimsical place of fairies and elves and shapeshifters._  
_My father made it his life's work to find this._  
_The place from the stories._  
_He wasn't alone, but he was the only one actively searching for it._  
_People called him crazy._  
_Obsessed._  
_Even Mom suggested he see a therapist._  
_Because he believed the stories._  
_I didn't agree with them._  
_My father wouldn't lie to me._  
_Then he disappeared on one of his expeditions._  
_There were news stories._  
_People searched for a body._  
_Mom said he'd left us._  
_But I thought they were wrong._  
_I didn't believe their stories._  
_He wasn't dead._  
_He wasn't gone._  
_I believed he had found what he'd been looking for._  
_I believed he'd found the place from the stories._  
_I still believed Evergone is real._  
_And I wanted to find it._  
_Dad would be there._  
_He wouldn't have left me unless he'd found the place from the stories._  
_He wouldn't have left me._  
_He wouldn't have._  
_He wouldn't._


	2. Amaryllis

_**Chapter 1: Amaryllis** _

Getting sent to the principal's office on the second day of school had to be a record. Mr. Deye's fault, not mine. It's not like I shot the pen at  _him_ , just his holo-screen. All I did was shut the thing off. So what if I did it with a handmade bow and arrow? Wouldn't have gotten caught if it hadn't been for that mousy kid.

"Ms. Dawn, it's the second day of school. What possessed you to shoot at your teacher with  _this_?" Principal Danli asked, holding up my bow and arrow made of pens and a rubber band.

"I didn't shoot at him," I responded, calmly playing with my dyed bangs.

"Shooting near him is still against the rules. Any throwing or firing of projectiles is against the rules."

_Rules, rules, rules, rules._

Principal Danli held out his hand. "Your ID card." I handed it over after fishing it out of my pocket, watching him tap its screen and type something in before he passed it back. "You're also failing English class. Report to Mrs. Mitchel's room after school for the next three days. This is both tutoring and detention."

"Three days with Mrs. Mitchel?" I asked.

"No. A student is starting a tutoring program after school."

_Great. Some know-it-all._  I shoved my ID card back into my pocket and left after he dismissed me. I'd only taken a couple steps before someone ran into me. Pencils and paintbrushes clattered against the tiled floor, notebooks thudding down as well.

"S-sorry," the person said quietly, picking up his books.

_It's the mousy kid_. "You ratted me out."

He visibly flinched, not meeting my eyes. "I couldn't let y-you get Ryeal in trouble." He pulled his sleeves down over his hands. His eyes flitted past me to the clock on the wall. "I g-gotta go to art class. C-can you…" He swallowed audibly. "You're standing on my sketchbook."

I glanced down. The notebook was open, revealing a colorful drawing of a landscape. I stepped back and let him pick it up. He closed it. "Ever...what?" I asked, reading the word on the cover out loud. It was written in  _very_  curly script.

"It's nothing," he answered, pushing past me and hurried up the stairs at the end of the hall.

I shrugged it off and headed to my next hour. The only bearable class at school. Gym.  _Dodgeball day. Time for me to win._

"I just can't  _believe_  Coach Micah told me I couldn't play dodgeball anymore! I didn't throw that hard!"

Rani closed her locker. "You broke some girl's glasses, Lis."

I rolled my eyes. "It's called  _dodge_ ball, Rani! She missed the whole point of the game."

She shrugged. "You coming to Nikki's today?"

"Detention." I held up my ID card, the bright red word flashing. Leaving the building would set off an alarm until I served my sentence. "Catch you later."

Rani joined our other friends and left. I sighed as I lifted my backpack, walking to Mrs. Mitchel's room. Somebody was standing at the holo-screen, writing on it with the stylus.

"Have a seat. In the front, preferably. I-" he turned around and dropped the stylus. "I…"

"Mousy boy. Nope. No way. I am  _not_  listening to  _you_  for three hours!"

He frowned. "You don't have a choice. Sit down."

His eyes widened when I rushed up to him, grabbing his shirt collar. "You do not tell me what to do, mousy!"

"That's  _not_  my name."

"That's seriously all you're gonna say?"

He looked away. "Nobody told me I'd have to deal with the detention kids. I offered to tutor people, not deal with dissidents."

I pulled him away from the holo-screen, backing into one of the desks. Books toppled off of it and crashed to the ground. I looked down. "Are those… storybooks?" I let go of his shirt to pick one up. "They  _are_  storybooks! You're a junior in high school!"

"They're...They're for re-research." He snatched it away from me. "Now sit down so we can just get this over with. You can't leave unless  _I_  verify that you've been to detention and tutoring." He turned back to the holo-screen after picking up his stylus.

I sat down and opened my notebook, ripping a page out before ripping it into smaller pieces. I spent the next half hour ignoring his lecture and flicking wads of paper at him.

Eventually, he sighed and stopped writing on the screen. "You do realize that you'll just have to keep coming back if you don't complete a daily worksheet, right?"

I shrugged. "Never got a wo-"

He just tapped a piece of paper I hadn't noticed sitting on my desk. "One page per day. Another way to make sure a student is actually doing their punishment work."

"Have you always been a Teacher's Pet?"

He-  _What was his name? Mark? I'm going with Mark-_  shrugged and sat down in the chair beside the desk. "Depends. Probably in every class that isn't math."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"It  _is_  a good thing. To me, anyway. I was told that learning is one of the most important things you can do. You can never learn everything, but you should try to learn as much as you can."

_I've heard that before. Somewhere._ "Who told you that?"  _Talking is kinda less boring than learning. Maybe I can stall for another two and a half hours._

"My dad." 'Mark' pulled his sleeves over his hands, and paintbrushes fell out of his pocket when he stood up again.

"Sounds like something from a fortune teller," I responded. "Your dad work for a fortune cookie factory or something?"

"No." He grabbed a textbook off the desk and dropped in on mine. "Pages fifty to sixty-three. Answers are in there."

_There's still more two hours left. Stall longer._  "Wait, what  _did_  your dad do?"

"I'm not an idiot. You're stalling." He sat down on top of the teacher's desk with his bag and a notebook, then proceeded to draw and ignore me for nearly forty-five minutes.

I scribbled in the few answers I knew and made up several random ones. Then I made paper airplanes and threw them at him until he looked up.

"What?"

"You never answered my question."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, I just care about school even less."

"Answer at least the first ten correctly, and I'll answer your question," he said calmly, pointing at the worksheet. "It's not like you can leave until you get at least a 75 on it. You need a 15 out of 20. When you finish, Mr. Deye is actually in charge of detention. He's in room 23."

I wasted another ten minutes before opening the book. No sense making my sentence even longer by ignoring it. It took almost an hour to finish the worksheet, between me not liking the subject and getting distracted. He checked over it, then nodded and handed it back.

"Barely, but you did get the first ten right." 'Mark' put his notebooks and storybooks in his backpack then started to leave after scanning my ID card with his, the first half of 'detention' turning green for the day.

_I did that worksheet for a reason._ "So what does your dad do?"

He stopped in the doorway. "He was a scientist. Did field research and expeditions."

_Was? What's that mean?_


	3. Maddox

** Chapter 2: Maddox **

 

**"I'm home." I didn't get an answer as I set my backpack down. "Mom?"**

**"In the kitchen!"**

**I nodded and shrugged my jacket off, hanging it on the hooks near the door. I glanced upstairs then at the kitchen door before starting upstairs and heading straight for Dad's 'office.'**

**_Mom doesn't like you going in there._ **

**I ignored the warning and opened the door. _Still quiet. Thanks for keeping the door oiled, Dad._ I stepped inside...and stopped. Someone wearing a hooded jacket stood digging through Dad's books and papers scattered on his desk. I gasped. The person straightened up immediately and looked at me.**

**Their blue eyes seemed to grow darker when they saw me, pinning me in place with a familiar fear I couldn’t place.**

**"The child."**

**The voice snapped me out of my trance, and I dashed back out the door and down the stairs, calling for mom as I did.**

**She was in the living room when I got back downstairs. "Slow down! Mads,what's wrong?"**

**"I saw...I saw someone...In Dad's study."**

**Her eyes widened for a split-second before they narrowed, and she grabbed her pistol from out of the drawer before following me upstairs. The door was closed when we got there, and I opened it again.**

**There was nothing. No one there. The window wasn't even open. It was locked,too.**

**"Maddox-" She didn't have to finish the sentence. Her eyes said plenty. _He's still not over it._**

**I shook my head as my shoulders slumped. "Mom,I know what I saw."**

**Mom sighed and stepped back into the hall. "Mads,there's nothing here. You're probably just stressed. Come on."**

**I looked around one last time and followed her out. "Mom,I know there was some- Are you locking Dad's office?"**

**"You know I don't like you going in there. And Ms. Graecie said it was best, too." She started to click the padlock shut,tucking its key back into her pocket.**

**"Wait. Can I just...Keep some of his notebooks and research? Please?"**

**Mom hesitated, then sighed again. "Alright,Mads."**

**I grabbed everything off his desk, and a few older notebooks from his bookshelf and carried them to my room while Mom padlocked Dad's office. I piled everything up on my desk. Mom checked on me a few minutes later.**

**"How you feeling, kiddo?"**

**I shrugged. "Alright, I guess."**

**She hesitated, then walked into my room,putting my backpack on the bed and absently folding my blanket. "I...spoke to Ms. Graecie."**

**"You're sending me back to counseling." Mom didn't respond right away, and I slumped in my desk chair. "You promised I was done with that."**

**"I know, Maddox, but...Just to make sure you're okay.It's been a year since Griffyn left, and I'm just worried about you."**

**_Dad didn't leave._ But I bit my tongue. Saying that would only make her want to send me to the counselor more. _Just change the subject._ “I tutored a detention kid for my last session today.”**

**“You did?”**

**I nodded. “I’m gonna ask the principal to have someone else do that next time. She was obnoxious.”**

**“That’s not nice.”**

**I shrugged. “Mom, she shot spitballs at me for half an hour.”**

**“Well…okay. Dinner’ll be ready in a little bit. I’m making fish tacos for you and beef tacos for me and my sister.”**

**“Aunt Jaclyn’s coming over tonight?”**

**Mom nodded. “She’ll be here-”**

**The doorbell ringing cut her off, and she smiled.**

**“Now, apparently.” She paused at my door. “You sure you’re alright?”**

**I smiled at her. “I’m fine, Mom.”**

**“Okay.” She didn’t really believe me, but she nodded anyway. “I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”**

**She left, and I turned to face my desk, sorting through Dad’s papers and notebooks. As much as I had taken from his study, it still wasn’t enough to find him. His most recent journal had disappeared with him.**

**I flipped through one that was only a couple months old. Most of it was just the usual stuff, but a blurry snapshot caught my eye. I couldn’t tell what it was but I felt drawn to it, so I grabbed my phone off the charger and took a picture of it, running it through a photo editor on my phone to make it clearer.**

**_24%._ **

**“Dinner’s ready!”**

**I glanced at my phone then hid it under the pile of papers in case Mom or Aunt Jack decided to be nosy. _They were just worried about you last time._ They were already at the table when I got there and took my place, trying really hard to look at the vacant spot at the table.**

**“Good to see you, Maddox. I would’ve visited sooner, but we’re trying to open a new location and the boss needed my help.”**

**I nodded, just kind of prodding at my food with my fork. Mom’s fish tacos were amazing, but I didn’t have much of an appetite.**

**Mom and Aunt Jack shared a look, and Aunt Jack cleared her throat.**

**“You’re still a vegetarian?”**

**_Pescatarian. I still eat fish._ I didn’t bother correcting her. Things went quiet, and I looked up. They were both staring at me.**

**“Are you alright? You usually correct me.”**

**“Just tired, Aunt Jack.” That wasn’t really a lie; I _was_ tired. Mostly, though, I just wanted to see what that picture was. I ate half of my food before I put my fork down. “May I be excused?”**

**Mom nodded slowly. “I’ll save the rest for you.”**

**I set my dishes on the counter then started on my way to my room. Their conversation made me stop just outside the dining room.**

**“What’s up with him?”**

**“I don’t know for sure, Jackie. He went up to Griffyn’s study earlier, and he said he saw someone in there. I’ve already scheduled a meeting with Ms. Graecie.”**

**“Poor kid...I can’t believe Griffyn walked out on you two.”**

**I went up to my room, unable to listen to it anymore. I checked my phone as soon as I sat down. The number hit 100%, and the clear picture popped up on my screen.**

**Piercing blue eyes were the first thing I noticed. Then the hooded jacket. My blood ran cold.**

**“That can’t be a good sign…”**

* * *

A/N: pescatarian:  a person who does not eat meat but does eat fish


End file.
